nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beach Party Massacre
'The Beach Party Massacre '''is yet another upcoming slasher film, this time set during a party on an isolated beach. It will be followed by The Beach Party Massacre Part II. Plot A group of girls, Vanessa, Kayleigh, Nicola, Hana, Megan and Debby organize to go the beach in order to take advantage of a heat wave currently sweeping through their neighbourhood. They manage to rope a gang of their male friends, consisting of Luke, Aaron, Ben, Jordan, Conor and Daniel. However, unbeknownst to the group, the beach they visit is the home of a brutal serial killer, and they soon find themselves locked in his sights... In-depth Synopsis A girl named Lauren and her boyfriend Jamie run down to the beach late one evening to go skinny dipping. Afterwards, they have sex on the beach. When they are done, Jamie goes to pee. While he is gone, an unseen assailant slits Lauren's throat. Upon Jamie's return, the killer appears behind him and garrots him. The killer is revealed a man wearing swim goggle and a black wet suit. Next, we are introduced to Kayleigh, who becomes depressed sitting alone in her back yard and failing to get a tan during the hottest summer on record. Seeking a solution, Kayleigh calls up her friends, Vanessa, Nicola, Hana, Megan and Debby and asks them if they wish to accompany her to the beach that weekend. Hana points out that the whole town will be on the beach, but Kayleigh explains that they won't be going to the main beach, which everbody else will be going to. She knows a smaller, more secluded beach not far from her house, which was where she lost her virgnity. The friends decide to head to the beach on Friday. The gang calls up a number of their male accquaintances; Luke, Kayleigh's current boyfriend, Aaron, their ambiguously gay friend, Ben, who has a large crush on Vanessa, Jordan, Aaron's shy and nerdy friend, Conor, Luke's best friend, and Daniel, Debby's half brother. The girls manage to rope the boys into joining them on Friday. As Friday arrives, the group heads off to the beach. On the way, Kayleigh tries to pressure Vanessa into losing her virginity to Ben, who Kayleigh also tells to try and get close to Vanessa. On the beach, the gang drinks and smokes pot, play with a range of items including a frisbee, a beachball and a volleyball, generally having a good time. Unbeknownst to them, the killer watches them from the shades of the sand dunes. Eventually, the group begins to break apart. Kayleigh takes Luke to the spot where she lost her virginity to have sex with him, while Nicola and Debby run off to find a more isolated spot, allowing them to sunbath topless without worrying about the boys. Ben, Vanessa and Hana discuss the story of two local kids who recently went missing (Lauren and Jamie) and wonder what could of happened to them. Daniel and Megan go for a walk, where Daniel tries unsuccessfully to seduce her. However, Megan takes a liking to him and tells him that if he can catch up to her, he may see her naked as she intends to go skinny dipping. Megan then runs off towards the water, with Daniel in hot pursuit. Daniel trips, however, causing him to fall behind. Megan arrives at the shoreline and looks around to find Daniel nowhere in sight. Somewhat disappointed, Megan takes her bikini off and walks into the waves. Suddenly, the killer bursts out of the water and drags her under. Daniel gets back up and runs to the shore. He looks around for Megan, but cannot see her. He finds her discarded bikini and calls out for her, but there is no response. As he begins to approach the shoreline, the killer jumps onto his back and pulls him into the waves, pulling him down and drowning him. Meanwhile, Luke and Kayleigh are engaged in energetic sex on the beach. After Luke ejaculates, he goes to pee, with Kayleigh also deciding to pee. The killer approaches the distracted Luke from behind and kills him offscreen. He then approaches Kayleigh, and strangles her to death with her own towel. Hana informs Vanessa of her plan to take Jordan's virginity, and then takes Jordan on a walk. Ben tells Conor to take a walk, hoping to seduce Vanessa. Conor takes the bait and leaves. Hana takes Jordan to a secluded spot surrounded by rocks and performs fellatio on him, before taking him to Luke's van to have sex with him. They are unaware that Aaron is watching from the rocks and masturbating. The killer comes up behind him and clobbers Aaron over the head with a large rock. Inside the van, Hana enthusiastically seduces Jordan and takes his virginity. The killer approaches the van and knocks on the door, but Jordan tells them off. After Jordan ejaculates, the killer knocks again. Jordan throws the door and is grabbed by the killer, who stabs him. Hana screams as the killer jumps into the van. Conor is walking along the beach and stops to pee. When he is done, he notices Luke's van approaching him. He calls out to Luke, jokingly insults him, and shows him his penis. Suddenly, the van revs forward, cutting Conor down where he stands. At their secluded sunbathing spot, Nicola tells Debby that she is going to pee, leaving Debby alone. Debby decides to try an all over tan and slips her bikini bottoms off. While Nicola pees, the killer emerges and throws a large rock at her. The killer then sneaks up on Debby, and kills her by standing on her throat and choking her. Vanessa and Ben are the only ones left alive, although they do not realise it. Ben manages to kiss Vanessa and hands her a condom, coaxing her into pushing him onto his back and pulling his shorts down. Just as Vanessa is about to put the condom on, Ben spots the killer approching them. Scrambling to his feet, he confronts the killer, thinking it is Conor playing a prank. Suddenly, the killer grabs Ben by the head and snaps his neck. The killer chases Vanessa far across the rocks, eventually cornering her at the edge. As he grabs her, she struggles and manages to pull his goggles off, temporarily blinding him. His bearings lost, the killer stumbles and falls over the edge and plummets into the water below. After Vanessa runs away, the killer's body is shown washing up on the beach. The camera focuses on his face, and suddenly his eyes open. Script Excerpts [''Cut to Jamie and Lauren running down the road and onto the beach. Lauren runs towards the water] Jamie: What are you doing? Lauren: Swimming! [Lauren takes her top off and then pulls down her bottoms and underwear. She stops and turns to Jamie] Jamie: Whoah... Lauren: Hey! Your turn! [Jamie removes all of his clothes and stands naked in front of Lauren, who then turns and runs into the water. The two frolic in the surf and kiss passionately. Cut to them running back onto the beach and lying on their towel. They roll over and begin to have sex] Lauren: Yeah... Jamie: Fuck yeah. [Cut to wide shot of Jamie thrusting against her until he pulls out and rolls over. Cut to close up of both of them lying next to each other, breathing heavily] Jamie: That...was awesome. Lauren: Hmm, but what made it so good? You, or that fact that we did on the beach? Jamie: I vote me. Lauren: I vote the beach. [Jamie stands up] Lauren: Where are you off to? Jamie: Gotta pee. [Jamie walks off to find a good spot and stands naked in the moonlight. Cut to close up of Jamie's face showing relief as he begins to pee. Cut to Lauren lying on the beach, on her side, eyes closed. Cut to POV of someone walking up behind her. They kneel down and touch her shoulder] Lauren: Oh, come back for seconds? [As Lauren rolls over, the unseen person grabs her and uses a razor to slit her throat. Lauren tries to scream, but can't. Cut to Jamie returning. Lauren is lying in the same position. Suddenly, the killer appears and wraps a wire around Jamie's neck, and strangles him] . . . Megan: Alright, tell you what. I'm going to go down to the water, and I'm going to go...skinny dipping. If you catch up to me, you might just get to see me naked. Capishe? Daniel: Uh, yeah...yeah, sure! Awesome! Megan: Alrighty then. [Megan turns and runs for the water. Daniel pauses, smiles, and runs after her. Cut to Megan running with Daniel behind her. Daniel trips over a rock and falls on his face. Cut to Megan arriving at the shoreline. She looks around. Cut to POV, as she scans the beach. However, Daniel is nowhere in sight. Cut back to Megan, looking disappointed. Megan removes her bikini top and slides her bikini bottoms off. She then walks into the water. Cut to close up of Megan beginning to submerge herself. Suddenly the killer bursts out of the water and grabs her. Cut to low shot of her being dragged under the water. Cut back to Daniel getting up off of the ground and running down to the shoreline. He looks around but can't see Megan. Cut to his POV as he spots Megan's bikini lying on the beach] Daniel: Megan! Megs? Megan? Megan! [Daniel begins to walk into the water. Suddenly the killer jumps into the shot and grabs Daniel. Daniel struggles as he is dragged into the water. Cut to wide shot of Daniel being pushed under] . . . [Cut to wide shot of the beach. Luke and Kayleigh can be heard moaning as the camera pans over to them. Cut to close up shot of them having sex. The camera pans up from the sand, over Luke's butt, over his shoulder and then focuses on Kayleigh's face] Kayleigh: Fuuuck,,, [Cut to long shot of them both as Luke pulls back. Cut to close up of Luke's face and he masturbates himself until he ejaculates. Cut to Kayleigh's face as she reacts, panting and then smiling] Luke: Oh yeah... [Luke rolls over and lies next to Kayleigh, who puts a cigarette into her mouth and lights it] Luke: Wow. So, when you compare this time to the last time you were on this beach... Kayleigh: Don't worry babe. Last guy doesn't even compare. You should of seen his dick. Your's is so much bigger... Luke: I'm strung like a police horse. Deaths Lauren - Throat cut Jamie - Strangled Megan - Drowned Daniel - Drowned Luke - Killed offscreen Kayleigh - Strangled Aaron - Struck on head with rock Jordan - Stabbed Hana- Killed offscreen Conor - Run down Nicola - Struck on head with rock Debby - Choked to death Ben - Neck snapped Sex and Nudity At the beginning of the film, Lauren and Jamie run down to the beach to go skinny dipping. Both of them take all of their clothes off and are seen fully naked. Then, they have sex on the beach. Jamie is seen peeing, with his butt visible. Megan runs up to the edge of the sea and takes her bikini off, with her breasts and butt visible. Luke and Kayleigh are seen having sex. Luke's butt is seen, as are Kayleigh's breasts and her butt. Luke is implied to ejaculate. Luke is seen peeing, with his butt visible. Kayleigh is also seen peeing while nude, and she is naked when she is killed. Hana gets on her knees and pulls Jordan's shorts down, briefly showing his penis. She then performs fellatio on him, but this is only seen from behind, and Jordan's butt is seen. Aaron watches Hana performing fellatio on Jordan and masturbates, with his bare butt visible as he stands naked behind a rock. Hana and Jordan are shown having sex in the van, during which Hana's breasts are visible. There is a reference to Jordan ejaculating, and his butt is briefly seen just before he is killed. Conor is shown stopping on the beach and peeing, but only his butt is seen. When he thinks he is talking to Luke, he pulls down the front of his shorts and briefly shows his penis. Early in the film, Nicola and Debby remove their bikini tops to get a tan. Later, Nicola goes to pee and is seen pulling her bikini bottoms down. Debby decides to get an all over tan and takes her bikini bottoms off. Vanessa pulls down Ben's shorts, and his penis is briefly seen. Much reference to sex throughout the film. Category:Films